The present invention relates to adhesive tapes, and relates more particularly to such an adhesive tape which can be quickly and conveniently detached from the package to which it is adhered to seal the opening on the package.
In retail stores, when goods are packed by a boxes or sheet of wrapping paper, salesmen and saleswomen commonly use an adhesive tape to seal the package so that the client can pick up the package conveniently. However, it is difficult to detach the adhesive tape from the package when to open it. Therefore, a knife or scissors must be used to cut open the package.